masseffectfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Storie dei Notiziari
Durante i viaggi di Shepard, sentirai varie storie dei notiziari relative a incarichi, missioni, e altre cose. __TOC__ Mass Effect Quando usi gli ascensori sulla Cittadella, a volte sentirai dei notiziari su cosa sta succedendo nella galassia. Notiziari in ascensore pre-missione A volte sentirai dei notiziari su cosa sta succedendo nella galassia. Queste storie possono darti degli incarichi. *Sembra che una squadra di perlustrazione della ExoGeni Corporation sia scomparsa nell'ammasso Hades Gamma. Ciò innesca l'incarico INE: Squadra di perlustrazione dispersa. *Potrai sentire che il Presidente Burns è stato preso in ostaggio dai biotici nell'ammasso Hades Gamma. Ciò innesca l'incarico INE: Ostaggio. Notiziari in ascensore post-missione Dopo aver completato varie missioni e incarichi, a volte sentirai dei notiziari parlarne. *Dopo aver completato INE: Squadra di perlustrazione dispersa, verrai a sapere di come è stata trovata la squadra e che i loro nomi sono stati celati finché non verranno avvisati i loro parenti. *Dopo aver completato Feros: Il Thorian, verrai a sapere delle conseguenze dell'incidente su Zhu's Hope. Il tono della storia dipenderà da quanti coloni sono sopravvissuti al calvario. *Dopo aver completato Cittadella: La richiesta del negoziatore, verrai a sapere degli effetti del negoziato. Il tono della storia dipenderà dal fatto che tu abbia dato al negoziatore uno stimolante, un sedativo o lo abbia mandato a farsi aiutare. *Dopo aver completato Cittadella: Il quarto potere, verrai a sapere del risultato della tua intervista. Il tono della storia dipenderà dal comportamento scelto. *Se sei stato subito rude con Conrad Verner in Cittadella: L'ammiratore, verrai a sapere che si è scontrato con dei turian, restando ucciso. Altri notiziari in ascensore Alcune storie non legate a incarichi e missioni. *La Binary Helix finita in tribunale dopo che un gruppo krogan ha accusato la corporazione di frode. Avevano pagato la Binary Helix per cercare una cura per la genofagia, e sono stati rimborsati quando la ricerca non ha dato i suoi frutti. *A causa dell'attacco a Eden Prime, i finanziatori coloniali dell'Alleanza hanno ritirato il supporto per future colonie. Mentre gli ufficiali insistono che Eden Prime è stato un caso isolato, gli investitori coloniali hanno ritirato il supporto finché non saranno convinti che le colonie dell'Alleanza non saranno protette. Come risultato, l'arruolamento coloniale si è drasticamente ridotto. *Una squadra di scavo salarian è incorsa in un problema dopo aver portato alla luce delle rovine prothean. Sembra che alcuni protettori hanar abbiano bloccato il sito per proteggere i manufatti degli "Illuminati" dalla profanazione. I salarian hanno fatto appello ai rappresentanti degli hanar sulla Cittadella in modo da raggiungere una soluzione diplomatica. Mass Effect 2 Citadel NewsNet con Emily Wong C'è un terminale al Livello dell'Agglomerato Zakera sulla Cittadella, in cui Emily Wong racconterà cosa succede nella galassia o sulla Cittadella. *Dopo il tuo arrivo sulla Cittadella in seguito alla missione su Freedom Progress, verrai a sapere che Gli ufficiali dell'Alleanza mantengono ancora il riserbo su quel che è successo laggiù. Hanno imposto il silenzio stampa e ci sono pochissimi dettagli. Tuttavia, gli hanar hanno indetto una veglia di preghiera per i morti presso il Santuario degli Illuminati. *Dopo la missione su Horizon e se il Consiglio è stato salvato, verrai a sapere che il rappresentante umano ha richiesto un'indagine ufficiale sull'attacco a Horizon. Tuttavia, la richiesta è stata rifiutata per un voto 3-1 in una sessione con il Consiglio, che continua a gestire la cosa come una faccenda interna all'Alleanza. Il Consigliere Valern menzionerà che avere un seggio nel Consiglio implica che la specie possa occuparsi dei propri problemi e assistere gli altri nei loro. Il rappresentante umano concorderà, ma richiederà un maggiore accesso alla rete di tracciamento spaziale del Consiglio. Se il Consiglio è stato sacrificato, il rappresentante umano del nuovo Consiglio, in un comunicato congiunto con i volus e gli elcor, annuncierà che la flotta del Consiglio verrà utilizzata per le indagini. Inoltre, il rappresentante umano smentirà categoricamente il dispiegamento di uno Spettro nelle indagini. *Se Sidonis è stato risparmiato nella missione lealtà di Garrus, verrà riportato che Sidonis si è rivolto all'SSC e ha pienamente confessato di aver ucciso la sua squadra. Il problema è che Omega non ha un governo che possa attuare l'estradizione. Se Shepard lascia morire Sidonis, Emily Wong riferirà che l'SSC sta indagando sulla sua morte, ma non ha indizi. *Emily Wong riferirà dello sviluppo di un nuovo sistema di specchi orbitale dei batarian. Nasceranno preoccupazioni sul fatto che gli specchi orbitali possono essere usati come armi di distruzione di massa, nonostante l'Egemonia Batarian assicuri che il nuovo sistema servirà per scopi di terraformazione. Se il Consiglio è stato salvato, la situazione sarà risolta diplomaticamente con il possibile coinvolgimento degli Spettri. Se il Consiglio è stato sacrificato, le forze dell'Alleanza effettuerà un'incursione su una colonia batarian. *Emily Wong riferirà del tour della Quinta Flotta dell'Alleanza nella Fascia di Attica, con una fermata in varie colonie e l'arrivo sul contestato pianeta Ilos. LA Quinta Flotta sarà incentrata sulla corazzata Orizaba, il cui ufficiale in capo verrà nominato (il Capitano Hannah Shepard se Shepard ha lo scenario spaziale o, in caso contrario, l'Ammiraglio Steven Hackett). Se il Consiglio è stato sacrificato, i governi asari e turian e i ricercatori salarian su Ilos condanneranno l'uso di corazzate da parte dell'Alleanza, mentre la flotta farà una sosta su Patavig con dei partiti indipendentisti volus che stanno organizzando delle manifestazioni politiche sulla colonia. Se il Consiglio è stato salvato, i turian e le asari apprezzeranno il ruolo dell'Alleanza nel proteggere la Fascia di Attica con la Flotta, facendo una fermata su Chasca, che ha ricevuto aiuto dalle investitrici asari in seguito all'attacco di due anni prima. Galactic News Presso i terminali sulla Cittadella, su Illium, su Tuchanka, e mentre passeggi per Omega, si possono sentire diversi notiziari su cosa sta succedendo nella galassia. Queste storie saranno raccontate da una voce femminile. *Un gruppo di batarian ha deciso di intentare una causa contro il Consiglio della Cittadella. Affermano che i grossi tagli sulla tratta di schiavi galattici è una violazione della loro cultura; gli schiavi sono una parte cruciale della società feudale batarian. *Dopo aver completato la missione di reclutamento di Mordin, verrai a sapere che i timori di un'epidemia sono stati placati. *Se il Dottor Wayne non è stato ucciso durante l'incarico INE: Scienziati morti in Mass Effect, ci saranno delle indagini in corso su Cerberus. La testimonianza del Dottor Wayne, a cui è stata promessa l'amnistia, è stata anche collegata alla morte dell'Ammiraglio Kahoku. Se il Dottor Wayne è morto, il Caporale Toombs tenterà di mostrare delle prove contro Cerberus, ma non basteranno a corroborare la sua storia. *Se il Presidente Burns è sopravvissuto durante l'incarico INE: Ostaggio in Mass Effect, manterrà la sua promessa nel rimborsare i biotici che soffrono a causa degli impianti L2. *Dopo aver completato la missione di reclutamento di Jack, verrai a sapere che la Purgatory è stata distrutta e che delle navi di sicurezza sono in viaggio verso l'area per recuperare i prigionieri e le guardie nelle capsule di salvataggio. *Un notiziario parlerà di come la Sirta Foundation stia per chiudere i battenti entro l'anno fiscale. Sembra che la compagnia non si sia mai ripresa dall'attacco a uno dei suoi avamposti. *Un'altra squadra di perlustrazione della ExoGeni è scomparsa nel sistema Enoch della Nebulosa Rosetta. Sembra che ci siano molti pirati nell'area. *Dopo aver completato l'incarico su Joab, i notiziari spiegheranno che le rotte commerciali nei pressi di Omega sono state colpite da una serie di assalti mortali e che i mercanti sono stati invitati a ri-sincronizzare i propri protocolli di riconoscimento. *L'asari Sha'ira, lascerà la Cittadella dopo anni di pessima pubblicità e voci di spionaggio. *Dopo l'incarico su Neith, tutte le corporazioni che usano mech di sicurezza dovranno verificare i propri sistemi in cerca del virus che può disattivare i blocchi di puntamento e i sistemi di riconoscimento. **Dopo l'incarico sull'abbandonata Stazione Jarrahe, verrà riportato che il virus dell'IV si è diffuso e gli attacchi dei mech sono aumentati. Le compagnie devono rinforzare i loro sistemi di sicurezza. La Synthetic Insights ha affermato che si tratta di un normale errore di produzione delle IV, e che non sia indicazione di una minaccia delle IA simile a quella dei geth. **Dopo l'incarico su Capek, i notiziari riferiranno che il virus che colpisce i mech in tutta la galassia è nato in un impianto della Hahne-Kedar a causa dell'uso inappropriato di processori difettosi e rigenerati nella progettazione sperimentale. I rappresentanti della compagnia si sono rifiutati di commentare, mentre il Consiglio sta preparando un'indagine, a cui potrebbero seguire accuse penali. *Se l'incarico su Canalus non è stato ancora completato, i pianeti nella Distesa di Nubian saranno soggetti a drastici e improvvisi cambiamenti climatici. Mentre i rapporti iniziali affermano che ciò potrebbe essere causato da un sistema riflettente orbitale dei Batarian, tale tecnologia non è attualmente impiegata nell'area. **Dopo il completamento dell'incarico, i cambiamenti climatici di Canalus spariranno. Una squadra di ricercatori sta indagando sugli strani eventi. *Se la colonia di Zhu's Hope su Feros è stata salvata, ha annunciato i propri piani di espansione. *Dopo la missione su Horizon, le altre specie si stanno preoccupando per la propria sicurezza. I turian stanno rinforzando gli equipaggi, e la Squadra Operazioni Speciali salarian ha avviato delle indagini sugli attacchi alle colonie. Tuttavia, se il Consiglio è stato sacrificato, dei politici umani lasceranno intendere che dietro agli attacchi a Horizon e alle altre colonie umane si celino i militanti turian, furiosi per aver perso il controllo della Cittadella. Un rappresentante turian commenterà che ora che gli umani hanno preso il potere, la responsabilità è solo loro. *Dopo l'incarico a bordo della MSV Strontium Mule, i Sole Blu hanno subito gravi perdite combattendo contro imprecisati gruppi criminali. *Dopo aver completato Legion: una specie divisa, se i geth eretici sono stati riscritti, gli avamposti d'osservazione dell'Alleanza segnaleranno attività navali ai confini dello spazio geth. L'Alleanza inizierà a rinforzare i confini con altre navi, in vista di possibili migrazioni o attacchi. Tuttavia, se gli eretici sono stati distrutti, gli avamposti d'osservazione segnaleranno diverse navi geth alla deriva, con tutti i Geth a bordo disattivati. Decisione sui rachni *Se la regina rachni è sopravvissuta in Mass Effect, verranno viste molte navi il cui profilo ricorderà quello delle antiche navi rachni, ma si ritireranno rapidamente quando avvicinate. *Se la regina rachni è morta, la Corporazione per lo Sviluppo di Noveria ha rivelato cos'è successo sulla Vetta 15, ma afferma che nessun rachni vivente è stato prodotto dagli esperimenti. Storie del Background *'Spaziale': Il Capitano Hannah Shepard, la madre di Shepard, ha rifiutato la promozione ad ammiraglio per restare al comando della corazzata Orizaba. Dirà che la sua promozione fosse una manovra politica, e ha dichiarato che potrà onorare al meglio il ricordo di suo figlio restando al comando di una nave. *'Colono': La colonia natale di Shepard, Mindoir, ha vinto il diritto a utilizzare l'immagine del comandante Shepard sul suo marchio coloniale. Mentre Shepard non è stato recentemente sulla colonia, Shepard manterrà forti relazioni sulla colonia. *'Terrestre': Il programma di borse di studio Shepard sta mandando bambini da diversi luoghi della Terra per servire nell'Alleanza dei Sistemi. Storie del profilo psicologico *'Eroe di guerra': La piazza commemorativa per Shepard su Elysium è stata votata come il luogo per matrimoni più popolare dell'anno. Per ordine dell'ammiraglio Hackett, i soldi raccolti con i matrimoni andranno a un fondo per i veterani dell'Alleanza. *'Superstite': L'apertura del Memoriale di Shepard su Akuze è prevista per il 2186, dopo che l'area sarà stata dichiarata sicura per i visitatori. L'ammiraglio Steven Hackett presiederà alla cerimonia. *'Implacabile': Alcuni dimostranti hanno nuovamente cercato di spegnere la fiamma commemorativa per Shepard su Torfan. Le autorità hanno emesso dei mandati, ma l'ammiraglio Hackett ha chiesto che non venissero effettuati arresti. Terra Nova *Se gli ostaggi sono stati salvati durante l'incarico Impatto Imminente, sono previste delle celebrazioni sul pianeta. Kate Bowman leggerà un messaggio di ringraziamento ai soldati dell'Alleanza che l'hanno liberata. Il leader dei mercenari batarian, Balak, è ancora in libertà. *Se gli ostaggi sono stati uccisi o l'incarico non è mai stato completato, saranno previste delle celebrazioni sul pianeta, ma Michael Bowman, il padre di Kate, terrà una una veglia commemorativa in ricordo delle vittime. Decisione su Virmire *Se Kaidan Alenko è morto su Virmire, dal 2185 il programma di borse di studio Kaidan Alenko ha iniziato a inviare i biotici umani più dotati al centro di studi e addestramento del Progetto Ascension. *Se Ashley Williams è morta, diventerà il primo soldato dell'Alleanza a ricevere alte onorificenze dai governi turian e salarian. Avvistamenti di Shepard *Dopo aver completato Freedom Progress (missione), testimoni oculari dicono di aver visto Shepard su Omega (è possibile sentire questo notiziario anche sulla Cittadella persino se Shepard non ha ancora messo piede su Omega). *Dopo aver completato Horizon (missione), verranno riportati ulteriori avvistamenti di Shepard su Horizon durante l'attacco, con gli ufficiali del Consiglio negano che Shepard sia ancora vivo e che lavori segretamente come Spettro. *Dopo aver completato Nave dei Collettori (missione), ci saranno reazioni contrastanti alla rivelazione che Shepard sia vivo. *Dopo la conclusione di Ferma i Collettori, ci sarà un notiziario su Shepard che si sta circondando di criminali, assassini, mercenari e altri elementi pericolosi, e che Galactic News spera che Shepard conceda un'intervista. Un altro notiziario afferma che strane rilevazioni energetiche provenienti dal portale di Omega 4 indicano che sia stato usato di recente. Illium News Passeggiando per Illium, si potranno sentire vari notiziari su cosa sta succedendo sul pianeta. Diversamente dalle storie di Galactic News, queste non sono sottotitolate. *Una pubblicità di Blasto: La Medusa Punge, un film su Blasto, il primo Spettro hanar. **Un annuncio sull'accusa dell'Associazione Anti-Diffamazione Hanar su tale film, con la 'scusa' della Illium Entertainment, in in cui sperano che chi andrà a vedere il film lo guarderà prima di dare giudizit. *Un notiziario sull'arrivo di una Justicar di nome Samara che riporta il suo rifiuto a un'intervista. *Un annuncio di scuse per qualsiasi offesa non intesa alla comunità drell a causa di un servizio su Thane Krios. *Se il suo incarico è stato completato, Illium News menzionerà il destino di Conrad Verner. **Se Shepard dice a Conrad di 'lasciar perdere', il notiziario parlerà della morte di Conrad Verner mentre cercava di fermare un trasgressore. **Se Shepard permette a Conrad di 'aiutarlo' a risolvere il problema all'Eternity, il notiziario riferirà che Verner ha fondato un'ente caritatevole di nome 'Shepardisti', dedicato ad aiutare rifugiati umani, ex soldati, e orfani di guerra, così da aiutare a suo modo il Comandante Shepard. *Una pubblicità della Tana del Cane-pesce, un ristorante specializzato in varren. *Una compagnia chiamata Nava Corp implicata in un enorme scandalo finanziario, i cui dirigenti non hanno risposto alle richieste di chiarimenti e la cui posizione ufficiale è una denuncia di una presunta campagna diffamatoria orchestrata dai concorrenti. Omega News Mentre passeggi per Omega, potrai sentire diversi notiziari che sono solitamente modifiche delle storie di Galactic News. Tuttavia, queste storie hanno un tono più cupo e sono raccontate da una voce maschile. *Dopo l'attacco su Horizon, il notiziario parlerà di una colonia umana attaccata e di come gli umani se lo siano meritato. Inoltre, il notiziario si congratula con coloro che hanno attaccato la colonia. *Dopo la missione di reclutamento di Garrus, i Sole Blu cercheranno di lucrare sulla sua morte. Tuttavia, il Branco Sanguinario e gli Eclipse diranno che non c'è nessun cadavere, o comunque niente di identificabile, quindi nessun potrà riscuotere crediti dalla morte di Archangel. *Un gruppo batarian intende procedere col piano di far causa al Consiglio della Cittadella per la sua soppressione del commercio galattico di schiavi, in quanto è una limitazione alla cultura batarian. Tuttavia, il gruppo in questione non si aspetta che il Consiglio della Cittadella prenda l'opzione "culturalmente sensibile". *Un altro notiziario si interroga sul fatto che i vorcha non siano altro che una piaga, o una benedizione per il depresso mercato dei lavoratori di Omega. Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 3, i notiziari saranno raccontati da diverse trasmissioni video situate in tutta la Cittadella. Verranno riportate in un ciclo di sette storie alla volta dall'anchorman della Rete informativa dell'Alleanza Azad Carter. I nuovi notiziari rimpiazzeranno i vecchi nel ciclo man mano che le missioni verranno completate. ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: Marte *"Le ultime notizie lasciano intendere che l'intera Egemonia Batarian è stata distrutta da una forza sconosciuta." *"In base alle prime notizie, pare che la Terra sia caduta vittima della stessa forza nemica che ha invaso lo spazio batarian." *"Incursioni nemiche sono state segnalate anche nelle colonie turian. Pare che lo stesso Palaven sia interessato dai combattimenti." *"Illium è sotto attacco. La colonia asari è dalla parte opposta della galassia rispetto a Palaven e la Terra, ma gli invasori sembrano gli stessi che hanno attaccato i due pianeti." *"Secondo il Consiglio, i recenti attacchi su scala galattica rientrano in un piano d'invasione nemico." *"Gli invasori sono stati denominati "Razziatori" dal Consiglio, lo stesso termine usato in passato dal comandante Shepard tra l'incredulità generale." *"L'Esercito dell'Alleanza ha dovuto cedere l'Ammasso Hades Gamma alle forze dei Razziatori." *'Dopo aver guadagnato l'accesso all'Ufficio Spettri:' "Sostenendo il proprio diritto alla sopravvivenza, l'intera delegazione raloi ha lasciato la Cittadella. >"Non combatteremo un avversario che non ci è ancora ostile e non saremmo in grado di farlo", ha dichiarato il Rappresentante Ari'ka". I Raloi vogliono distruggere la rete di satelliti e telescopi attualmente in orbita sopra il loro pianeta natale. Così facendo, sperano che i Razziatori li considerino una civiltà pre-spaziale non meritevole d'attenzione. Dopo un primo contatto con le Asari, la specie dei Raloi è stata accolta nella comunità galattica l'anno scorso." ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: Palaven *"Le forze d'occupazione dei Razziatori stanno conquistando gran parte di Palaven. La patria dei Turian sembra ormai spacciata." *"Il Primarca Victus ha richiesto un consiglio di guerra tra le specie del Consiglio, e sembra che l'invito sia stato esteso anche ai Krogan." *"L'intelligence asari parla di avvistamenti delle forze dei Razziatori nella Nebulosa di Silean e nell'Ammasso Nimbus." ;Dopo aver completato Aria: Sole Blu, Aria: Branco Sanguinario, e Aria: Eclipse *"I gruppi mercenari Sole Blu, Eclipse e Branco Sanguinario hanno annunciato tra lo stupore generale il proprio intervento nella guerra contro i Razziatori." ;Dopo aver completato Accademia Grissom: Evacuazione d'emergenza *"L'Accademia Grissom è stata occupata dai Razziatori durante l'attacco a Elysium, ma tutti gli studenti sono stati tratti in salvo dall'Alleanza." ;Dopo aver completato Cittadella: Diplomatico hanar *'Se Kahje è stato salvato:' "Kahje, patria degli Hanar, ha rinnovato il proprio supporto alle forze del Consiglio e offerto supporto medico e tecnologico." *'Se Kahje non è stato salvato:' "Disattivando le difese orbitali di Kahje, patria degli Hanar, degli estremisti religiosi hanno consegnato il pianeta ai Razziatori. Non si segnalano superstiti." ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: Sur'Kesh *"Usando Hades Gamma come caposaldo, le forze dei Razziatori hanno occupato rapidamente gli ammassi Gemini Sigma e Voyager." *"La disfatta alla Stazione Arcturus, capitale dell'Alleanza dei Sistemi, è stato un duro colpo per l'umanità nella guerra contro i Razziatori." *"Irune, pianeta natale dei Volus, è caduto in mano ai Razziatori. I Volus superstiti si stanno rifugiando presso le colonie turian." *"Le forze di Cerberus hanno attaccato una struttura medica salarian su Sur'Kesh. Nessun commento da parte delle autorità locali." *"I profughi dalle colonie occupate dai Razziatori hanno trovato una sistemazione temporanea presso i moli della Cittadella." ;Dopo aver completato Fascia di Attica: Squadra krogan *"Le forze krogan hanno subito gravi perdite nell'assalto a una roccaforte nemica in quello che un tempo era lo spazio dei Rachni." ;Dopo aver completato N7: Attacco di Cerberus *"Le forze di Cerberus hanno attaccato Tuchanka, nel chiaro tentativo di fiaccare la resistenza krogan contro i Razziatori. Le forze di terra krogan hanno respinto l'assalto." ;Dopo aver completato N7: Rapimenti di Cerberus *"Le forze di Cerberus si sono accanite contro la popolazione di Benning. L'Alleanza è intervenuta per garantire l'evacuazione dei profughi." ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: La Cittadella II *"L'attacco di Cerberus alla Cittadella è fallito. Le forze dell'SSC hanno eliminato qualsiasi resistenza nemica." *"Non è stato ancora indicato il successore del consigliere Donnel Udina, l'Umano deceduto aiutando Cerberus nel fallito colpo di stato contro il Consiglio." *'Se Ashley/Kaidan sopravvive al colpo di stato:' "Il tenente Ashley Williams/maggiore Kaidan Alenko, secondo Spettro umano della storia, ha assistito il comandante Shepard nella difesa del Consiglio dalle forze di Cerberus." *"Dopo aver ottenuto una cura per la genofagia, i Krogan hanno annunciato un'alleanza con le forze turian contro i Razziatori." *"A joint krogan-turian force has landed on Irune in an attempt to retake the volus homeworld from Reaper forces." *"Le forze dei Razziatori hanno attaccato le colonie umane di Elysium, Tiptree e Zhu's Hope, infliggendo gravi perdite." *"Mentre l'Alleanza continua a subire perdite, le forze turian su Palaven hanno ricevuto il supporto dei Krogan." *'Se Wrex è sopravvissuto all'assalto su Virmire:' "Il condottiero krogan Urdnot Wrex sostiene che il supporto dato ai Turian dimostra che i Krogan sono pronti a tornare sulla Cittadella." *'Se Wreav guida i krogan': "Il condottiero krogan Urdnot Wreav ha affermato che non avrà alcuna pietà per i Razziatori, né per chiunque oserà violare la sovranità krogan." *"I Razziatori continuano ad avanzare nello spazio asari, conquistando l'Ammasso Nimbus e la Nebulosa di Silean." ;Se il supporto di Balak è stato ottenuto durante Cittadella: Codici batarian *"Con una mossa a sorpresa, le navi batarian sopravvissute all'Egemonia si sono unite alle forze dell'Alleanza. I leader batarian affermano che la sconfitta dei Razziatori è più urgente rispetto ai vecchi rancori." ;Dopo aver completato N7: Base di caccia di Cerberus *"Le forze dell'Alleanza hanno contrattaccato Cerberus distruggendo una base di caccia nemici su Noveria." ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: Corazzata geth *"Le forze dei Razziatori sono state avvistate nel sistema Parnitha. Ora sembrano puntare a Thessia, il pianeta natale asari." *"Dopo intensi combattimenti, i Razziatori si sono impadroniti dell'Ammasso Argos Rho. Pare che abbiano già varcato il Velo di Perseo, al confine con lo spazio geth." *"Pessime notizie dal Braccio di Perseo. I Razziatori hanno invaso il Nesso dell'Ade e l'Ammasso Sentry Omega." ;Dopo aver completato N7: Reattori *"Dopo una cruenta battaglia, l'Alleanza ha rimesso in funzione un importante deposito di carburante su Cyone." ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: Rannoch *'Se è stata raggiunta la pace tra quarian e geth': "Dopo secoli di accese ostilità, Geth e Quarian hanno entrambi accettato di schierarsi contro i Razziatori." *'Se i geth hanno distrutto i quarian su Rannoch:' "Dopo aver sconfitto i Quarian, i Geth hanno annunciato di volersi unire al fronte contro i Razziatori." *'Se i quarian hanno distrutto i geth su Rannoch:' "Dopo aver sterminato i Geth, i Quarian hanno garantito il proprio appoggio alla guerra contro i Razziatori." *"Con la fine delle ostilità tra Geth e Quarian, i Turian riceveranno un supporto inatteso e provvidenziale." *"Per la prima volta dalla Guerra dei Rachni, delle forze aliene hanno attaccato Thessia, il pianeta natale delle Asari." *"Mentre le forze asari e umane continuano a perdere terreno, Turian e Krogan combattono tenacemente per la difesa di Palaven." ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: Thessia *"Mentre i Razziatori si apprestano a conquistare Thessia, le profughe asari iniziano a riversarsi sulla Cittadella." *"I Razziatori hanno occupato l'Ammasso Mare Marrone nella Fascia di Attica. Anche la Distesa di Nubian e la Nebulosa Armstrong sono cadute in mano nemica." *"La guerra continua a infuriare e i Razziatori ora controllano più di metà della galassia inabitabile." *"Dopo l'occupazione del pianeta natale elcor da parte dei Razziatori, i profughi di Dekuuna stanno fuggendo verso la Cittadella." *"I campi profughi della Cittadella stanno razionando le risorse. Il Consiglio ha già paventato il rischio di carenze di cibo nel prossimo futuro." *'Se Wrex è sopravvissuto all'assalto su Virmire e la genofagia è stata curata': "Urdnot Wrex ha espresso la ferma volontà di continuare a supportare i Turian. Palaven non si è ancora arreso alle forze dei Razziatori." *'Se la cura per la genofagia è stata sabotata e Wrex guidava i krogan': "I Krogan continuano a sostenere lo sforzo bellico, ma la morte improvvisa di Urdnot Wrex ne ha frammentato le forze." *'Se Wrex è sopravvissuto all'assalto su Virmire, la genofagia è stata curata, ma Tuchanka: Bomba non è stata completata in tempo:' "Urdnot Wrex ha garantito il proprio sostegno ai Turian, ma il disastroso bombardamento della valle di Kelphic limiterà le capacità militari dei Krogan." *'Se Wreav guida i krogan:' "Urdnot Wreav ha affermato che combatterà fino alla morte. Palaven è ancora conteso alle forze dei Razziatori." *'Se è stata raggiunta la pace tra quarian e geth': "Le navi quarian e geth hanno garantito la sopravvivenza dell'apparato militare dei Turian." *'Se i quarian hanno distrutto i geth su Rannoch:' "Le navi quarian si sono schierate in supporto delle armate turian in varie località strategiche." *'Se i geth hanno distrutto i quarian su Rannoch:' "Le navi geth si sono rivelate indispensabili per rallentare l'avanzata dei Razziatori." ;Dopo aver completato N7: Nucleo di comunicazione *"L'Alleanza ha sventato il tentativo di Cerberus di impossessarsi di una stazione di comunicazione su Ontarom." ;Dopo aver completato Priorità: Horizon *"I profughi rifugiatisi a Sanctuary sono stati uccisi. L'Alleanza rivela che Cerberus usava la struttura come copertura per un'operazione segreta." en:News Stories hu:Hírek Categoria:Informazioni di gioco Categoria:Mass Effect Categoria:Mass Effect 2 Categoria:Mass Effect 3